Why Lie? - Zutara Oneshot
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Training is hard. But why lie about who wins? Zutara requested one shot. fluff and smut. set in atla universe


Katara breathed deeply and sweat sparkled on her forehead. She stood with her back to the dirt pillar that Toph had pushed up.

They often did these small training exercises. Toph throwing up random walls and the others practicing. Today though, Toph knocked Aang out first with a rumble. Seconds before Sokka tagged her with his wooden sword. And Suki snuck up behind him with a stick to his back. Causing him to fall too.

Katara quickly disarmed Suki with a water rope and Zuko sent a wall of fire around "tagging" her. And when Zuko and Katara realized they were the only two left the both went on the defense. Both twisting and turning throughout the rock formations.

The rest of the gaang slipped away claiming they were unfairly tagged. But went back to camp with hunger in their stomachs.

Katara looked down to her stomach as it growled. _Traitor._

Katara felt heat come from her left and quickly whipped up a line of water to sizzle out the flames. She took a few quick shots to him before walking backwards and taking a light jog through the maze.

She came to a clearing not long before Zuko. He gave her a smirk and lit a fire knife. Katara prepared a small ice dagger herself.

"Ready to give up?" Zuko called over the small distance. They lightly circled each other. "I bet they could hear your stomach growl from camp!"

Katara growled herself and pulled a large wall of water around to his left. Zuko quickly deflected it with a kick causing the water to steam away. And when he turned his body into a roundhouse kick, sending flames straight towards her.

Zuko watched as she pulled water from the ground beneath them and created an ice wall. He stalked towards the wall a little bit. Before sending a slice of heat from his hand cutting the ice in half. He watched as she ducked and swung out a leg collapsing the wall into the dirt causing it to become slick mud.

Zuko slipped slightly as he made his way from the mud. Katara took her time to pull back the water now slightly dirty. And flung a wall of water to circle around him.

Zuko grunted and pushed out one hand causing the circle to stop half way before he sent his own circle. She paused his efforts at a third of the circle.

Both sending partial circles at the other. Both not realising they had stepped closer to one another. Until they had both sent an attack of fire and water that encircled both of them.

Their heavy breathing causing their chests to bump. Both with an outstretched hand to the side of the other. A towering wall of half water and half fire.

Katara's breath caught as she stared up to Zuko. His eyes flickered down to her lips. Her lips suddeningly becoming dry.

Though neither had said or claimed to be attracted to the other. They felt it now. Crackling in their bones.

Who dropped the wall first, neither knew.

Zuko pushed fingers into her hair as their lips crashed. Katara was clutching to the material of his top. Zuko's warm breath coming out in short puffs that fanned her face when their lips slipped from each others.

Katara gasped when there was a light bite to her lower lip. She allowed him to tilt her head and his tongue slipped along where he bit. And when another gasp left her, he was quick to dip his tongue to brush the inside.

There was a battle of tongues and wet kisses. His heart was thrumming under her fingertips. And a slight dig into him through the material as he let her mouth go and trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to let him continue his trek.

He felt as Katara swallowed. And his hand ran down her back and to her thighs. He picked up one leg and she clutched on to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she slowly lift her other leg. His lips quickly found hers again as he walked and slid her to one of the rock pillars.

Katara moan when she felt the heaviness settle against her core. She wiggled slightly causing both to groan out as between the layers, he brushed against her bundle of nerves. She leaned her head back for a brief moment and closed her eyes. Regaining her breath.

Zuko took deep breaths against her neck. His fingers tightened around her thighs. He felt her fingernails scrape against his scalp. It sent tingles to his center. "Kat?"

Katara breathed out and let her fingers fall from his hair to his shoulders. "Hmm?"

"We should…" He let one leg drop before letting go of her other leg. "They will be wondering where we went."

Katara's eyes opened when her toes hit the ground. Though neither had moved. His hands hand rested on her waist and her fingers were playing in the folds of his wrap.

"It's okay. We'll tell them you won." Zuko chuckled out.

"Are you saying that I wouldn't have won?" Katara pushed him away. And pushed him again when he began laughing.

"No. No." Zuko shook his head still laughing but Katara was in fighting stance and he quickly blocked the water whip Katara had sent his way. "Hey!"

"No reason to lie." Katara pulled more water from the pouch at her side. She quickly sent multiple attacks of ice. Zuko breaking each with a fist or his foot.

Blue and gold eyes connected. Both heaved into different attacks. Both barely escaping the other. She pulled a wall of ice behind Zuko and stepped forward. His steps matching hers and he stepped back. Until a cold pushed against his shoulders. He turned to see the wall. And turned to move but the ice had grew to each side of him. He saw Katara's victorious smirk.

The gap between the two ice was closing. He pulled from all the heat with in him and swung himself around melting the ice cage Katara had almost finished. He gave a small victory yell and then turned his fire on her.

Katara pulled the water to her shielding herself in the small ice dome. She lowered it and cut off slivers of it. Then sent the slivers through the air where Zuko dodged each.

Each paused and pulled out whips. Katara first to let hers fly through the air. Zuko heard the hiss as the fire whip connected with the water whip. Crack after crack and hiss after hiss.

Zuko pushed closer to her and let the whip hit closer to her hand causing the whip to drop to the ground. Katara flung her other arm so the whip wrapped around his wrist and she quickly froze the water.

Zuko turned and kicked the ice losing the connection between the two. He pushed out with his whip, poorly sending a long line of fire towards her. She blocked and turned sending a large wave towards him. His eyes widened as he quickly threw up a firewall. The steam caused a great cover. And he stepped through the fog. He was two steps away from her when she turned and circled the water from her brow a large dagger hung mid air.

Zuko's eyes widened at the seriousness of Katara's face. He lifted his hands in surrender. She slowly stretched out her hand causing the dagger to lengthen. It floated slowly around him almost closing the circle again when Zuko struck down. The concentration on the water lessened as Zuko grabbed her wrist and his leg slid behind hers, knocking her shin so she was off balance. But keeping his leg there for her to lean on.

He circled a flame around them once.

Katara's breathing finally caught up to her as she stood in the hot circle. "Good game."

* * *

They walked off together back to camp. Katara raked her fingers through her hair. She braided and unbraided the ends. The silence was killing her but everytime she went to open her mouth. She closed it. She really didn't know what to say. The kiss had pulled all words from her.

Usually they were bickering back and forth. Commenting on one another's fighting stance or blocking methods.

Yet here they were silent except the taps of their feet on the ground. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the sky. The dark orange was giving over to the bluish black. "The ice wall was a great idea."

Katara looked over at him with slight shock in her eyes. She shrugged, "Cutting off the whip was a good idea."

Zuko nodded and his hands fell to his side. _Yup, that was it._

Katara went back with brushing her fingers through her hair. She looked up to Zuko who was looking up at the sky. On this side she couldn't see the angry red scar. The scar that reminded her of what they were suppose to face. "Do you think these training exercises will help?"

Zuko took a deep breath before heaving it out. His forefinger and thumb connected to the bridge of his nose as if to relieve the pressure he could feel building into a headache. _Agni, he hoped so. But his father and his sister._ _He didn't know._ He shook his head. And dropped his hand.

Slender cold fingers wrapped into his. He looked down to see the tan skin intertwined with his pale skin. His eyes trailed up the arm and to the face of its owner. Katara had a pink blush over the bridge of her nose. They had slowed to a stop and he slightly turned to her.

"I don't…" Zuko doesn't finish the sentence when Katara nods and looks down. Her fingers tighten around his hand. The coolness almost sends shivers down his warm and worn out body.

"You'll be okay." She says it in a whisper.

Zuko looks her face over. White teeth dented her bottom lip. Zuko swallowed. His mind wandering back to the training field. Her lips were so sweet and cool. It was like taking that drink he never knew he needed. With Mai it had been always hot. Like fighting fire and fire. It never cooled him never made him calm.

But when he had kissed Katara. It was like a cool breeze. One that happened right next to the sea and mingled with the applecherry blossom trees. It was sweet.

And he wanted another taste. Zuko leaned down. _Great fires. If he was gonna die soon._ Katara's thick eyelashes slid to touch her cheeks. _Then he was gonna take as many tastes he could get_. Zuko pushed fingers up the back of her neck and into those long dark strands. And he pulled her face the rest of the way to taste that sip of sweet water.

Katara's eyes fluttered when their lips finally met. Her heart was racing and there was a slow warmth that was racing from her cheeks to her center. Her fingers reached up and found the cords of muscles in his arm that was in her hair. And Zuko let go of her hand to wrap it around her midsection. His fingers brushing the sides of her ribs.

Katara loved the feeling of warmth. It was like being wrapped up in twelve thousand furs for the warmth and the security. Here it was like nothing could touch her. Like everything that was about to happen couldn't hurt her.

Her mouth dropped open in a gasp when Zuko tugged at her hair to lean her head back. It didn't hurt. And even with all the warmth the tug sent goosebumps down her arms. Their breath mingled together. And Katara's eyes slowly opened to see Zuko staring at her.

Zuko looked at her in awe. Her midnight blue eyes slowly peeking at him and heavy breaths pushing their chests together. Zuko kissed her lips lightly again in a small touch before trailing it to her jaw. He felt and heard the small noise that came from her throat.

Katara's fingers skimmed to his chest. Her fingers finding the fine cloth of the fire nation. She pulled herself closer loving the fire that had started to burn low in her stomach. And when Zuko's fingers pulled the string to untie her wrap, a large warmth covered her face. Her fingers slightly trembled when she pushed the fabric of his shirt open.

Her cool fingers made Zuko hiss and pause the kisses on her neck. The fingers that had found the string of her wrap now grabbed handfuls of the loose garment. _They needed to stop. He just wanted one taste._ But when Katara's long fingers splayed across his pecs under his wrap he realized he wanted the whole cake.

Her fingernails pushed into his skin when his teeth delicately bit the salty skin on her neck. She gave a small whimper. Her somehow still chilled fingers slid down to the ties of his wrap. She bent her head and looked down between them. Though there wasn't much space. She could untie the golden sash.

Zuko's fingers ran through her hair and both pushed the others wraps off their shoulders. Zuko standing firm in his red trousers and boots. While Katara blushed in her white wrappings and blue leggings with her light brown boots.

Katara looked up to the darkening sky. A beautiful full moon hanging above them. She could feel it course through her. And maybe that's why she felt like she did. A little braver and a hunger for someone else's touch.

Zuko took her chin in between his forefinger and thumb. "Katara…" He breathed it out. He tilted her chin down a little so he could capture those eyes.

Katara simply stepped forward and back inside his warmth. "I want this." She nodded as if to confirm her words. Her hands slid around his neck and her lips eagerly attached to his.

Zuko kissed back with a small smile on his face. His hands slid along smooth skin before touching the soft fabric of her leggings. His fingers squeezed at the underside of her bottom. He loved the way she gave a slight grind back into his hands. He bent at the knees, trying to keep in contacts with her lips, and lifted her from the ground. Her ankles immediately locking around his waist and her arms encircling his shoulders. He felt a slight scratch on his back when he had jostled into position. He walked them farther into the trees.

Katara felt her weight being lowered to the ground. Thanks to all the running away from the man currently over her. She was used to the dirt with small rocks that dug into her shoulder blades. Her ankles stayed tight around his hips.

She felt wet kisses leaving a trail down her neck. His teeth bumped against her collarbone. His hands were sliding down each rib. Her bindings loosened and she was able to pull more air into her lungs. Zuko's warm breath brushed over the places that her bindings were being removed from her. Katara squirmed slightly when Zuko's tongue circled her right tip.

Zuko lifted his left hand to the slightly darkened tip. He let his thumb swipe back and forth over the tip. His tongue doing matching motions to the one in his mouth. He smiled at the little mews from KAtara's mouth. _Sweet fire flakes._ The member in his pants was slowly becoming uncomfortable slightly brushing against the fabric.

He felt her shiver as he switched his tongue and thumb. His right hand slid down her rib cage and to the light blue tights. His fingers ghosted over the fabric. He pulled his lips away and looked around the wet sheen on her peak. He bit back his groan. The globes were perfect. Zuko attached his lips to the underside of one. He sucked in a small piece of the skin. He kept it captured between his teeth and licked at the salty skin. He gave a hard suckle and a loud moan from Katara. He leaned back and kissed the small bruise. He looked down at it. _How does that make her look even more perfect?_

Katara looked down to Zuko. His dark golden eyes capturing hers as he kissed farther down. His fingers caught the tops of her leggings and pulled down. She gasped when his warm lips touched the crease of her hip. His rough tongue licking at the salt of her skin. She raised her hips back up when her bare bum touched the dirt. And when Zuko's fingers slid back up her thighs, she whined. "More."

She hissed when his fingers met her wet core. The moon always made her this way. Like a hunger that could only be satisfied by her core. Her heart sped up when Zuko nipped at the tanned skin by the pink core. "Sweet spirits… just…" Katara threw her head back at the first lick to her nub. "Zuko…"

Warm breath brush backed to him. "Say that again."

And when she sighed out his name it went straight to his core. His fingers played at the wetness. Her hips buckled into his mouth and two of his fingers slightly dipped in. Katara's moans grew louder. He let his tongue dance over her, licking at the salty sweetness. Now that his fingers were already sliding into her, he played with one of her walls. "Kat…" He pulled his mouth away and slid his fingers in and out a few times. "You need to be quiet."

Katara nodded and slid both her hands over her mouth. Zuko couldn't help the smile that slid onto his lips. His fingers slid in and hard all the the way in. Her core pulsed around his fingers. She lift her hips again to slightly push into her farther. Even with two hands covering her mouth he could hear her perfectly. He pressed the heel of his hand into the bundle of nerves.

There was a dark blush across her face and her chest was heaving under her arms. She felt herself coming down from the small high but the hunger still gnawed at her center. She put down her hands and hissed as he still played with her sensitive walls. "Zuko?" She took a deep breath. "Zuko? Can you…"

Zuko's eyes slightly widened when one of her fingers gripped at the fabric on his knee. His fingers slackened and he pulled them from her. "Kata… You sure?"

Katara nodded and raised herself up to kiss him. It was sloppy and tongues were slipping against each other. She could taste herself. Her fingernails scratched at his shoulderblades and her hands ran down to the fabric of his trousers. Her fingers hooked down into the fabric and pulled. "Zuko, please don't make me ask."

Zuko pushed her back down and slid his red pants down to his knees. He balanced on one arm by her head. He nodded to her one last time. Katara looked between them and she sucked a breath through her teeth but nodded. His hips tilted into her. Her fingernails left crescent moons into his skin. He slid in through her slick walls but paused every time she winced and her closed eyes shut tighter. It didn't take long for him to slid flush to her.

Katara released her fingers from him. She felt so full and it was heavy. Her center pulsed around him. The hunger subsided slightly when she finally nodded for him to rock into her. He pulled from her and her core clutched at the emptiness. And when he pushed back and hard into her, she let out a scream.

Zuko pressed a hand to her mouth. "Shh…" Katara opened her mouth. "Kat they will hear us." Her tongue licked at his fingers. She hummed again when he continued his thrusts.

She shook his hand off her mouth. "Faster." And cried out when Zuko pushed to her faster. He placed two fingers into her mouth to keep her cries to a minimum. She hummed around his fingers and the feeling was sent straight to where their cores were connected. His hips were getting sporadic. Katara's head rolled back when he turned his hips into her just right. Her teeth scraped the skin on his knuckles.

"Katara…" Zuko started, "Kat, I'm gon…" he slid his fingers from her mouth and both hands captured her hips and pushed into her with more precision.

Katara felt the fire of satisfaction overwhelm her. Take her in and burn her deeply. It quenched the hunger in her low stomach and tossed her over an edge. Her core contracting around Zuko. Zuko fumbled as he pulled from her. His shaft twitching long white streams across her stomach.

Both heaved great breaths. Zuko turned and laid next to her. Katara speechlessly looked over to him. Gold eyes fixed on midnight blue ones. Katara's fingers captured his that lay between them. Her eyes turned back and looked as the moonlight flitted through the trees above them.

"They will be wondering where we are." Katara broke the silence after a long minute.

Zuko nodded and leaned up. He looked over to Katara's form. One arm slung over her breasts, white ropes covering her flat stomach and her blue leggings wrapped around her thighs. She was truly beautiful.

He noticed she was watching him and he shrugged. "We got lost on our way back?"

Katara nodded. _That should work._ Katara pulled the sweat from her forehead and grimaced. But this was the only thing she had right now to clean herself. "Uh… do you mind?"

Zuko seemed to blink and turned away quickly. He stood and pulled his pants up with him.

Katara worked quickly washing the inside of her core, making sure to pull out any substance that would cause problems for her later. She quickly pushed the now completely dirty water into the ground far away from her.

When she looked up, Zuko was scratching at the back of his head. "I'm got to take down my sister." She heard him mumble. Katara quickly stood and wrapped the bindings around her again. She stepped to him and placed a hand on his back. Her fingers warmed on his back. Lots of little scratch marks were fading pink on his white back.

"And you will." She whispered.

Zuko turned and enveloped her into a hug. His fingers finding comfort in her dark curls. He pulled back. His hands cupped her face and his eyes flickered back and forth between hers. "Be there with me?"

Katara smiled and nodded her head. She swallowed and stepped from his grasp. "Only if…" She turned and started walking back to their wraps. "You tell everyone I won."

Zuko let the edges of his mouth turn up. "I thought we decided we weren't going to lie to our friends."

* * *

Thanks to ObeliskX for the inspiration. I hope this is what you were looking for!

Thanks all for reading! I would love your feedback on this one, especially since it was sent in the ATLA world.

Keep a look out for another small story coming soon. And if you want to look at more Zutara trash and maybe a few sneak peaks of stories to come. I did start a sideblog on Tumblr: zutaralover94.


End file.
